SHIPING WEEK
by TheOneLessKnowen
Summary: These ships are present in my other story, five nights at artys. Though names have changed. For each day of the week a new ship is added!


Marionette's long arm trailed on her pale arm, before he withdrew. Emma smiled, before tugging on a shawl.

"You look lovely, darling. Absolutely beautiful." She chuckled lightly, with a petite smile rising on her face. Her eyes swam with a bright sky blue, it was stunning to the puppet. She swatted him, her hair waving with the action.

"C'mon, baby. Stop flirting. Let's go."

Marionette smirked,"I'll save it for later." He looked at her. She wore a simple navy blue dress. White flats clicked on the cobblestone as she walked. Her shawl was pure white as well. She looked beautiful in the lighting. Her laughter rung through the air like bells.

The moon sat high in the sky and the stars shone with pure light. It made her tresses look almost silver. She glanced back with curious eyes at the puppet. His smile made her heart flutter. His long strides let him quickly catch up with her. She looked up, beaming.

"What's the plan, handsome?" She asked, looping her arm in his.

"That's for you to discover, darling." She smiled in mirth, looking at him with a look of mystery. They started to walk off. Before Emma started humming. A tune that marionette recognized. He hummed along too. And before you know it... It started with a hop. And then a skip...

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! WE HEAR HE IS A WIZ OF A WIZ IF A WIZ THERE EVER WAS!~"

They could hear the complains of the neighbours and house owners as they passed. Marionette couldn't have cared less. But minutes passed too fast for his liking, as soon they were where was planned. The theatres were overflowing. People in certain t-shirts. Damnit!

Emma clasped her hands over her heart, "you're bringing us to see Death Octopus 6?!" She squeaked and squealed, jumping up and down. Oh, the struggles of dating a fangirl.

"Yeah. Let's bud through before the seats fill up." He started jump scaring civilians, clearing a path. Before we heard it.

"THAT'S MARIONETTE!" The first fangirl shrieked. Everyone looked at him, in a slightly crouched stance. Then came the feel seizure.

Screams, squeals, and cries erupted.

Before long, he was drowning in wanting fangirls. He heard Emma exclaim. And then she grabbed him and reefed him away. Running from the crowd, soon they lost them. Emma huffed out a laugh,

"The original strategy was good."

The Marionette clucked breathlessly. Placing his hands on his hips. Emma leaned against the puppet.

"So I guess the movies out." She straightened out, brushing off the midnight dress. He smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Plan two,"

"What would that be, Marionette?"

"BURGERS AND FRIES!" He cheered. And they started off once more. They laughed and sang.

"DONT STOP! BELIEVING! STREET LIGHTS PEOPLEEEEE~"

"Go Emma! You're ROCKING that solo!" She swung in the sharp air, dress swaying around her hips. Marionette's breath hitched.

Lookawaylookawaylookaway... Marionette you can do this. Look away, look away, look away.

Nope. He shook his head violently. Don't think of these things you little puppet! He scolded himself.

"What are you doing, baby?" Her voice rang out to him like wedding bells. He whined.

"Thinking."

"Of what?"

"Wonderful things." He answered.

She cocked her head and walked on.

"Come on!"

Time passed, before Emma asked about the sight in front of her.

"A&amp;W?"

"Just don't question it, babe." He dragged Emma inside. Their server was a handsome young man. With broad shoulders and a strong jawline. He smiled.

"Hello, beautiful, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm. I don't know about Marionette. But I would like a hotdog."

"Well. We don't serve those. But I can serve you mine." He leaned forward. She leaned back. Marionette grabbed him by the ear, the server exclaimed. He swatted the puppet. Marionette swatted back. And soon enough they were back in 6th grade. They were neck deep in a sissy fight. They both squealed at the smacks they received. Emma look on with a monotone expression. She heard a spit take to her left. She looked over to see Dr. Evil beside her, stroking Mr. Bigglesworth. His expression of shock. Before he recovered, his pinkey finger finding its way to his face.

"A battle to the death... For a fair maiden." He glanced at Emma with a glint in his eye. She slapped him and grabbed Marionette's wrist, walking off once more.

So where did they end up for the night. They feel asleep in each others arms, watching youtube bloopers.

_**Sencerly,**_

_**the one less knowen**_


End file.
